13 Moments You Know Happened in Stargate SG1
by Emono
Summary: A JackDaniel prompt story. Ranges from angst to fluff, G to M. M/M, slash, you are warned


**Title**: 13 Slash-Moments that We Know Took Place in Stargate SG-1

**Prompts**: 13 Prompts I took from an 100-prompt list

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: Stargate SG-1

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Jack/Daniel

**Warnings**: H/C, slash, pure-crack-fluff, angst-y, lots of Daniel-whumping

**Disclaimer**: Stargate is so powerful that I'm even afraid to write a fic about it, but I couldn't resist doing some prompts about it. I really do love this pairing, and it's my first SG fic, so here you are!

**Beta**: gil_follower

**1. In dreary times**

Daniel was spread out on his own bed for once in about thirty days, glasses and boots still in place. He sighed, rolling onto his side and thankful for the wonderful give of the plush surface. With the new bout of artifacts found off the coast of a new world, Daniel hadn't been able to come home for more time than it took to snag a few books. He had missed his bed, his little apartment, but most of all...

"You've still got your glasses on, Danny" came the amused murmur of his lover, a gentle hand cupping the subtle curve of his hip. The brunette snuggled into the touch, letting his legs stretch out completely...unfurling.

"All the better to see from behind my eyelids with" Daniel countered sleepily, a warm weight pressing against his back. He couldn't help the smile that twisted his lips when a stubbled cheek rubbed against his, warm breath tickling his skin. "Haven't had time to shave, Jack?"

"It's good to be home..." Jack whispered, resting on the bed along with the brunette.

Daniel blanketed the hand on his hip, "...yeah."

**2. What you mean to me**

Jack pulled back the stark curtain surrounding Daniel's bed, "Hey Danny...are you feeling any better?"

"Hey Jack" Daniel smiled weakly, once again he had landed himself in the sick bay on a mission. But seeing Jack there, all worried-eyed and slightly guilty, made his heart flutter and built up his strength.

"I came to see how you were" Jack sat carefully beside the brunette, almost fidgeting "They treating you right?"

"You kidding?" Daniel teased "I'm in here so often, this bed is on permanent reserve for me. No one's surprised, really."

"I should have reacted faster" the older man glanced down at the bandaged torso of his friend "I didn't see that arrow until it was too late..."

"Hey, Jack" Daniel gave him his warmest smile "Don't beat yourself up. I'm careless, everyone knows that. I'm an archeologist, my job is to stay out of your guy's way and babble in Egyptian."

"You're more than that, Daniel" Jack rested a hand briefly on his sheeted leg, refusing to meet his eyes "Which is why you're not going on the next mission."

"What?" Daniel sat up, ignoring any tremors of pain in his stomach to glare hard at his boss "Jack, you can't do that!"

"I can" Jack gave him a solemn look, and the brunette suddenly knew exactly what was going on. Jack felt guilty for his injuries, and he thought it was best to keep him off the oncoming mission. But the archeologist knew Jack better than that, if he kept him off this one mission and it went well...soon he'd never go again.

"No, Jack-"

"Daniel, I'm not going to have you getting hurt anymore" Jack's voice was firm, final "Every other mission, something horrible happens to you and your life is put in danger. Well, not anymore, from now on you'll just have to wait until we bring the artifacts back before you can examine them."

"No, Jack" Daniel shook his head, his voice getting a certain edge of desperation "You _need_ me to be there, some things you can't bring back!"

"Then if we find anything, we'll send for you" Jack explained calmly, standing up "Now, Daniel, I have to go get ready-"

"Jack!" Daniel reached out, clinging desperately to the Colonel's arm and burying his face in the sleeve. Jack didn't shake him off, but he said nothing to calm his worry "Don't dismiss me like this Jack, not because I did something stupid. I...you can't just make me some book-rat, I want to be out there! With you...and Sam, and Teal'c. Jack, you can't just-"

"Danny, you don't know how much you mean to me..." Jack reached out, lacing his fingers in fine brunette tresses. The archeologist was weak, he couldn't help but lean into the touch...but he kept his fingers dug into the Colonel's arm.

"If I mean so much, Jack, then let me fight beside you" Daniel looked up, those dark eyes full of conflict "Maybe...maybe you can train me a bit?"

Jack sat back down, wrapping his arms around his archeologist with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Danny...you'll be the best damn fighter on the team when I'm done."

**3. So many things to do today and not enough time to do them**

Jack was almost carefree, hands in his pockets as he managed to repress skipping down the hallway. Being a more physical being, Jack really had nothing to do after missions. Sure, they had brought back an ass-load of scientific stuff that would help someone somewhere, but Jack didn't like to wrap his mind around that kind of stuff.

In the end, he always had a migraine.

He passed by Daniel's office, the door was cracked open. He couldn't resist peeking in on his lover, so he didn't bother to knock before he stuck his head inside. The office was very poorly lit, only a warm desk lamp illuminated the room. Jack squinted, peering around to try and spot the brunette.

Daniel was hunched over one of the new pieces, three open books on his desk and a journal that had several things scribbled in it. Jack rolled his eyes, the archeologist had probably been working on that particular piece the entire day. The older man entered the room, putting the door back in place and slowly approaching the brunette. Daniel was muttering softly, fingers skimming over every surface of the cube-like stone that was pitted in runes and such.

It was no surprise to Jack that he wasn't heard.

"Danny, sweetie..." Jack reached out, laying his hands on strong shoulders. He didn't know why everyone thought Daniel was so weak and skinny, he had arms laced with thin, flexible muscles.

"God, Jack!" Daniel's tone was sharp, he sat up straight and alert "Don't scare me like that! My head was in the work-"

"You've been working all day, Danny" Jack began to massage the tight muscles beneath his hands, and he felt how the brunette instantly melted into the sensations "I think it's time you took a break...you're only going to worsen your eyesight in this dim light."

"The overhead light was hurting my eyes" Daniel replied lazily, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose "God, Jack, I'm so tired...but I've still got so much to do. Hammond's got me on a deadline, and this is only the third one I've analyzed today-"

"Well, then, that's enough" Jack got a moan out of Daniel when his fingers ran over a tight knot in his muscles, the brunette slumped into the chair "It's getting late anyways, I say we leave right now."

"We can't!" Daniel hissed quietly, turning in the chair to give Jack a disapproving look "It's not even seven yet, Jack!"

Jack grinned like a cat, "That'll make escaping even better"

Snatching his lover's hand, Jack dragged him out of the chair and out the door. They snuck around like Charlie's Angels, creeping around every corner and brandishing imaginary guns (they didn't want to get caught with an actual gun in someone's face.) It was all for naught, for the guards saw them plain as day when Jack dragged him by his wrist out the front doors.

Daniel's giggles weren't helping them either, but it was all too much not to laugh at.

**4. Bubbles**

"-and _then_ you have to flip the switch, no moment before" Sam was instructing her Colonel about the proper procedure of some new...something or other "And it'll shut itself down if you flip the switch anytime afterwards. So either way, we'd be in trouble. So I think you should let someone like Daniel or myself-"

"Carter, I'm not going to go off touching every new and shiny..." Jack made a vague gesture "Do-dad. I'll make sure to stay away from it."

Sam flashed him a relieved smile.

They both froze when a bubble trailed in front of them, both eyeing the figure curiously as it floated easily towards them. Jack reached out, but it exploded with a faint 'pop' before he could touch it.

"Was that...a bubble, sir?" Sam's brow drew in confusion.

"I think so" Jack made his way further down the hallway, more bubbles appearing the farther he got. Sam followed close behind, absently counting the bubbles as she went. By the time they reached a bend, there were over a dozen bubbles riding the air currents of the SG unit base hall. When he peeked around the corner, he found himself staring into the faces of an amused Teal'c and a guilty Daniel.

Both were brandishing bubble-wands and soap.

"Uh...Daniel?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Daniel Jackson has shown me the most amusing game" Teal'c seemed generally pleased, dipping the wand into the suds before blowing half-a-dozen bubbles into the air "It seems if you have a hollow, circular surface and soap...you can create pockets of air that float."

"Yeah" Sam approaching cautiously "Uh...we call it 'blowing bubbles' here."

"How amusing..." he whispered, dipping his wand in again and blowing more.

"I couldn't help but teaching him" Daniel flushed a bit, fingering the line of his bandanna absently while the other clutched his own bottle of bubble-soap "One of the tech's kids brought it in, and he wanted to know what it was for."

Jack seized up the soap from his colleagues hand to blow his own round of bubbles, "I haven't done this in years!"

Jack sat down beside Teal'c, immediately engaging him in a contest based on who could blow the biggest bubble.

Daniel exchanged looks with Sam, both smiling brightly.

Neither would have guessed their Colonel was a bubble-blower...

**5. Practical jokes**

Teal'c had been the one to object to any kind of joke, 'Dr. Daniel Jackson does not appreciate having pranks pulled on him' he had drawled. But Jack hadn't been listening, he had been too busy pulling and locking the heavy bucket above the door. He had fed the string around the doorframe, making sure it was loose enough to be pulled through the fastenings.

With a big shit-eating grin on his face, Jack stood before the door and called Daniel in.

"Yeah Jack?" Daniel had asked eagerly, half-jogging through the doorway and smiling "Did you need me for something?"

"Kinda" Jack mentally counted to three, then pulled the string for all it was worth. A moment of innocent surprise was all Daniel had before a full bucket of paint had fallen over him, spilling a wave of crimson over him. There was a moment of pure shock that settled over Daniel, frozen in place and eyes clenched shut. Almost every inch of him was covered in scarlet paint, he could feel it soaking into his very pores every second it was on him.

Jack was already laughing, doubled over and still clutching the string. Teal'c was looked highly disappointed, and even a bit sympathetic. Daniel sputtered, slowly reaching up and removing his glasses. Jack looked up, freezing in place and laughter dieing away when he saw the hurt in those too-blue eyes.

"Hey, Daniel-"

Daniel coughed, wiping the paint from his lips and looking down at it in horror. At first he thought it was blood, and was immediately ill. Then the smell hit him, it was just red paint dyed a deep crimson.

"...Jack?" Daniel looked up at his boss, disbelief etched deep in his eyes.

"It was just a joke" Jack swallowed hard, realizing too late what he had done. Daniel

fumed angrily, turning and stomping out in a crimson-fury.

"What did I do?" Jack turned to Teal'c, confused.

"Daniel Jackson does not like being on the end of your jokes, O'Neill" the Jaffa replied easily "He trusts you too much to be properly...'entertained' by your jokes. He trusts you not to hurt him, and this was a blow to his pride."

Teal'c went to leave but had one last bit to say, "Is it as funny as you thought it would be? Was it worth it?"

The Colonel hung his head a bit, "...no."

That's why Jack went after Daniel, following the paint-splotched footprints all the way to his office. There was a small bathroom connected to it, and that's where the archeologist was. Jack sighed, shifting from one foot to another and grumbling to himself. Daniel stepped out soon enough, streaks of red still staining bits of him and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Daniel was glaring hard, "I just got the paint off, you don't have more do you?"

"Come on, Daniel, I'm sorry" Jack suppressed a smile at the red that had seeped into the archeologists hair "It was just a prank, it's nothing personal."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably, "Why me?"

"Cause I'm bored!" Jack stated, advancing on his junior and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Daniel let out a squeak of sorts, but let himself be hugged. "And you make yourself such an easy target, Daniel...but you know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

Daniel let himself melt into the touch, "...yeah."

"Good" Jack pulled back slowly, letting their cheeks brush, then stepped fully away. Daniel couldn't have that, in a moment of bravery he reached out and seized a handful of silver locks. He pulled Jack close, lips almost brushing.

"Danny-"

"That was a mean trick you pulled" Daniel was still a bit angry, but Jack could see the underlying hurt there in his eyes "Abusing my trust like that."

Jack brushed their lips gently, "I'd _never_ hurt you."

Aware of the cameras in the office, Jack backed the archeologist into the bathroom and showed him just how much he would never hurt him.

**6. Opposites attract**

Jack and Daniel couldn't have been more different.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was hard, sarcastic, and overall a tough army guy. He enjoyed the physical thrill of a fight, but he would rather be spread out on a couch with a beer and a hockey game. He liked being a civilian for short bouts of time, if he was jobless too long he got restless. He liked to do things with his team, liked to get involved. He was much more of a physical being, he couldn't wrap his mind around half the things Sam had to say. Jack bonded much more closely to Teal'c, they had that manly-bond thing going on.

And he was so in love with Daniel he was stupid with it.

Dr. Daniel Jackson was a kind, polite, and an overall squishy archeologist. He liked the thrill of finding an artifact deep within an old tomb, but that didn't mean he didn't like to hide away in his office with his research and a nice glass of tea. Technically, he _was_ a civilian, but that didn't mean he wanted to be one full-time. He loved his job, loved going out on missions with his team and finding things that hadn't been touched in hundreds of years (if he was lucky, thousands.) But he didn't always remember to stay with his team, at the end of the day when everyone else was out he was still holed up in his office with a mild headache and a few empty glasses. He found himself really bonded with Sam, it seems they spoke the relatively same language. But Teal'c, to be honest, scared him something fierce and he was just happy the Jaffa was on their side.

So you could see why everyone was shocked when they were dragged out of the closet...no, literally _dragged_ out.

Teal'c had found them in a store-room-closet together, thought Jack was attacking Daniel, and acted how he saw fit. A lot of people were there to reenact the scene of Teal'c roaring and throwing Jack out into the middle of the floor, dragging a blushing Daniel out next and checking him over for wounds. The rumpled clothes and the swollen lips had revealed it all, but Sam still had to explain it to Teal'c later.

But really..._truthfully_...no one was all that surprised.

**7. Scraps of paper**

The shot that pierced the air deafened them all, for once the enemy had bullets.

Jack hadn't realized what had happened, he just kept firing and hoping that whoever had fallen would get help soon. The solid thump of a body against the ground, a loud groan. But he recognized that groan...Jack turned, spotting Daniel on the ground and no longer moving. Something snapped inside of Jack, the Special Ops training kicked in as he dragged two men into his place and left them to the shooting. Jack put his gun on safety, slinging it onto his back before kneeling down to the archeologist.

"Daniel, I've got you" Jack used every bit of strength he had, pulling the brunette to his feet and half-dragging-half-leading him back through the dense woods. He could hear the rest of the team following close behind, but all he was concentrated on was getting Daniel back through the gate and into medical care.

"I just got you, Danny" Jack muttered "I refuse to give you up now."

They made it through the gate without another injury, but Daniel was still breathless and dazed by the time he was led down the ramp. Jack laid him down at the base, touching his face and trying to get his attention.

"Danny? Danny?"

"Jack?" Daniel opened his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling "That was a helluva fall."

"Shh, don't move..." Jack instructed, Sam calling a medical team "You've been shot, Danny, but you're going to be fine."

"I didn't get shot" Daniel sat up, pushing his lover away and looking down at his chest "Ah hell..."

"But-"

"No, I'm fine" Daniel waved off his concern, unzipping his jacket carefully. The dark fabric was parted, once-bound ivory pages with black scribbles marring their surfaces fluttered out of his shirt and onto the ground. When he pulled the fabric completely apart, a leather-bound journal stuttered to the ground. It was bent at a violent angle, a hole rippling through the worn surface. Loose pages fluttered across the ground, scattering out of order.

Daniel seemed discouraged, "Man, I barely got to use it..."

"So you're fine, not shot or dieing...but completely fine?" Jack gaped dumbly, but it all made sense he supposed.

"Like I'd let myself get shot" Daniel snorted in amusement, then paused "Well..._again_."

Sam called off the medical team with an exasperated sigh, Daniel was gathering up what was left of the book. He fingered each page gingerly, stacking them all into a neat pile absently in hopefully the right order. He may have looked calm on the outside, but his fingers were trembling. He could have died if it hadn't been for this journal...one that Jack had gotten him on a spur-of-the-moment idea.

He tried to slip the pages back into their leather-case, but a pain in his chest made him hiss. He pulled up his shirt, revealing a circular violet bruise that branched out into a faint yellow. Daniel hissed, poking it tentatively.

"Ouch..."

Jack almost collapsed on the floor in relief.

**8. Gum; breath mints**

Their first kiss was pretty much all Jack's fault, Daniel had nothing to do with it. He was just laying around, being innocent and Daniel, when Jack walked into his apartment. He had a key, so there was no real threat, but the man had opened and closed his mouth like a drowning fish. Daniel's brow had creased in confusion, jaw working slowly.

With a breath, he blew another bubble in his gum.

Daniel hadn't said a word, just continued to slowly chew and savor the cherry flavored gum he had just bought at the convience store. Jack was staring curiously, watching him be normal for a change. At that moment they weren't Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson, decked out in army gear and dog tags. Their guns were long-abandoned on their dressers or night stands, their uniforms hung up or strewn about the floor.

In that moment, they were only two people, two men with a connection. Daniel in his faded Jordache jeans and plain white t-shirt, Jack with his denim jacket and knee-ripped Levi's. And what set things in motion, what set a relationship that would withstand years of torment, was the simple act of Daniel chewing and blowing bubbles with his gum.

Seeing Daniel doing something so common, so _normal_...it broke the barriers Jack had been keeping up. All it took was that act, and Jack was on him in a moment. Crawling up him, surprising the hell out of him, and kissing him without hesitation. Their first kiss tasted of sweet cherries, hands caressing gently after the shock wore off and eyes fluttering shut.

It was all well and good until Jack pulled back, grinning.

He blew a bubble right in Daniel's face, sending them both into a laughing fit.

**9. Sugar cookies**

Daniel glanced up from his hard-back copy of _Secrets of the Code: The Unauthorized Guide to the Mysteries Behind The Da Vinci Code _with a fork poised halfway to his mouth, catching his boss in a weird moment. Sam and Teal'c didn't seem to notice, discussing something quietly over their dinner. The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but the Colonel looked in deep thought. Jack was holding up a sugar cookie, eyeing it intently.

Daniel couldn't help but say something, "Uhm...Jack?"

"Hm?" the older man looked up from the cookie.

"Did that...cookie insult you?" the archeologist questioned, putting down his book and forgetting his place.

"You know, I believe sugar cookies insult us all" Jack began, looking a little offended "I mean, what do they have that other cookies don't have? They think they're so good with their sugary icing and sprinkles. I'll tell you this, put icing on any other cookie and it's just as good. A sugar cookie is just...irony and...that word that means it's repeating itself. Er, what's that word Danny?"

Daniel wasn't sure where this was going, "Redundancy?"

"Exactly" Jack put the cookie down, picking up his carton of milk "_Every_ cookie has sugar in it, all of them. You know what a cookie without sugar is?"

Daniel blinked dumbly, "Uh...no?"

Jack brought the carton down hard, smashing the cookie to bits.

"A cookie, Danny, without sugar..." Jack spoke slowly, a grin spreading across his face "Well, that's just a cracker now, isn't it?"

**10. Blizzard**

The wind whipped hard outside, shaking the windows and threatening to turn off the power. Jack had deemed it unsafe for Daniel to go home, so he had driven them both to his house in his large hail-snow-fighting truck. Unfortunately, the heat was broken, so they were both bundles up in quilts on the couch.

An oven-made pizza was left half-eaten on the coffee table, along with two empty beer bottles and a can and a half of Dr. Pepper. A hockey game played on the TV, the Blue Jackets verses the Detroit Red Wings.

"Who am I supposed to be rooting for again?" Daniel asked absently, pulling the blanket up to his chin and spreading out his legs. His feet brushed Jack's knee, getting his attention right away.

"The Blue Jackets" Jack assured him, eyes flickering to the brunette before back at the screen "The lesser of two evils, in a way."

"And they would be...?"

"The blue guys."

"Oh, ok" Daniel nodded, eyeing the screen "They have a really good goalie...LeClaire? Yeah, he's got crazy legs."

"That's what gives him the big bucks" Jack agreed "You know, Daniel, if you don't want to watch this-"

"Nah, I'm actually kind of into it now" Daniel only half-lied, he was into anything the older man was into. He went into his school-girl-crush mode, nodding and acting interested and hoping he wasn't caught being bored. "I'm actually just glad to be warm and not working."

"This blizzard will hold us up for a while" Jack raised his head, peering up at the ceiling as a particularly hard gust of wind shook the tiles on the roof and beat hail against the side of the house "That is, if the Demons of hell don't come down and snatch us up."

"That's what it sounds like, but I'm sure we're only being invaded" Daniel teased "This blizzard...just a cover."

"I bet they've got you working on the inside" Jack poked at the brunette's foot playfully "Pretending to be the nice, quiet archeologist...but really, on the inside: cold-blooded killer."

"Damn right" but the curse didn't sound right coming out of Daniel "I'll slit your throat in your sleep."

It turns out Daniel's threat was empty, they both ended up fast asleep on the couch after some more pizza and beer. It must have been hours, and the power was out by the time Daniel finally awoke. He had fallen over in his sleep, glasses askew and head pressed into a jean-blanket clad thigh. He mumbled restlessly, shifting, but decided not to move. Warm hands came down, brushing over his temple and hair before they gently removed his glasses. His blanket was fixed so it covered his legs properly, smoothed out over the side of his thigh and along his back.

Daniel was much to tired to protest, "Jack?"

"Shhh...go back to sleep Danny" the same calloused hand on his shoulder, the touch along the muscles there "It's still storming."

"Cold" Daniel muttered, pressing into the warmth of the other.

"I know" Jack let his head rest on the back of the couch, controlling himself "I know."

**11. In the moonlight**

Daniel stepped out of the SG base, the steel doors opening easily with a push. He took his first breath of fresh air in two days, Earth-air that was. The guards on either side of the door turned immediately when he stepped out, instantaneously putting him in retreat. It wasn't that he was afraid of the guards, they just...really creeped him out. They were stoic and tall, guns a-ready.

"Dr. Jackson" one said, monotone.

"Easy guys" he smiled shakily. They nodded in unison, stepping aside and letting him through. Daniel quickly walked through them, moving out onto the flat dirt of the land around the base. He took deep lungfulls of fresh air, making his way to the top of a nearby mound and staring out. There were trees just outside the perimeter, concealing their position. The clunk of twin pairs of boots sounded behind him, making him roll his eyes. He turned back around, seeing the guards had followed him.

"Guys, I'm not running off" Daniel swore "I'm just getting some air, ok?"

The guards backed off immediately, but not far. Daniel merely moved down the slope, keeping his footing until he was sure he was out of sight. He sat down on the side of the mound, pulling his jacket further around himself. The light that bathed the ground was an azure shade, and he knew why when he looked up at the sky.

The moon was full, it was a beautiful cloudless sky that night. He peered up into the stars with a smile, he had forgotten how beautiful they were. A thunk of booted feet sounded behind him, and this time he got a little angry.

"Just back the hell off!" he barked, though when he turned to shoot a nasty look at the guards he found a lone Colonel with his hands raised in defense and a smile on his face. Daniel turned a bright red at being caught like this, yelling with such intent. "Oh man, Jack, I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok, Danny" Jack gestured behind him, sliding down beside the archeologist "Those guys tried to follow me too, they were about on you. One of them can't breathe properly at the moment, he was a bit too insistent on attending you."

Daniel gave a smile, "Why Colonel O'Neill, are you jealous?"

"Not enough to kill him" Jack flashed his own grin, sitting down beside the brunette "You look a little worn, Danny, everything ok?"

Danny opened his mouth to answer with a bottled 'I'm fine', but stopped himself and merely looked up at the sky. As customary to human curiosity, Jack looked up as well. The stars were gleaming brightly, winking down at Earth and keeping back their secrets from the people who didn't already know what they held.

Jack leant close, pressing them from shoulder to elbow, "What's on your mind, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel cocked his head at the sky, "We never just _look_ at the stars anymore, Jack...or, at least, I don't."

"We know there's more out there now" Jack replied, the breeze brushing dry dirt across their boots "There's more to offer us."

"When I was a child, I used to look up at the stars and _know_ there was something out there" Daniel admitted quietly, aware that the Colonel was hanging off his every word "Now I'm not so sure I want to know all those secrets...all the stuff I've been through, all I've seen...sometimes I think it's just not worth it."

Jack gave him a nudge, "You wouldn't have met me if you hadn't joined up."

The brunette nudged him back with a smile, "Your work would've eventually led you to Egypt, and we would've met under much different circumstances. You'd be the strong, handsome Colonel commanding a whole team with your big gun..."

"And _you_" Jack climbed over his lover, easing him back on the ground and hovering over him with a grin "Would have been the cute, unreachable archeologist who didn't know his own appeal. I would, of course, take advantage of you in all the ways possible. Sure, you'd shy away from my advances at first...but soon would give in to a night of passion."

They were both grinning by the end of the tale, Jack leaning down completely and claiming his lover's lips. Daniel moaned softly, letting one hand rest on a sturdy bicep while the other rested in the dirt next to the Colonel's hand. The kiss went on, fluid and moist and just perfect.

This was a faultless night, kisses beneath the moon and stars, bathed in moonlight...

Jack left his lips when their lungs burned, bussing down his jaw.

"Would it have been better?" Daniel whispered, a new thought gripping his heart and making it ache (each word was a choke) "If I had been some naïve archeologist instead of your comrade...would you have liked me better? Would it...have made things easier?"

Jack pulled away, peering down at him carefully. For a moment, Daniel was afraid he had crossed some invisible line that had been between them. But the Colonel only smiled, bringing his free hand up and touching his cheek.

"It would've made a helluva better romance novel" Jack teased, running his thumb along the soft cheek beneath his palm "But no...I kinda like things the way they turned out."

Daniel nuzzled into the touch with a sigh of relief, "Yeah...me too."

Before Jack could kiss the younger man again, lights were shined on them both. Jack pulled away, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

"Dr. Jackson...Colonel O'Neill..." came the same monotone voice that had grated on both their nerves, looking up to see the guards from the door shining their flashlights down on them "General Hammond suggests you come inside this time of night. For you safety, I assure you."

"Of course" Jack narrowed his eyes at the guard, who was leering a bit at the archeologist spread out on the ground "Well, Danny, you heard him...our safety."

"Yeah" Daniel nodded, letting himself be dragged to his feet by his lover. They didn't care that the whole unit knew, but it wasn't something openly talked about and they sure as hell never made out anywhere inside the base.

The guards catching them like this...Hammond would be calling them into his office soon.

**12. If we never meet again...**

Daniel hadn't been aware of what the mission was about before hand, but apparently it was a search-and-rescue.

"There'll be no need for Major Carter or Dr. Jackson to attend this one" Hammond had instructed them, and Daniel had nodded slowly in confusion. He was part of the team, wasn't he? Didn't he deserve to get a physical mission? He wasn't some scrawny thing that couldn't handle himself...

Then he went into a daze, hearing only words that scared him. Words akin to "those who choose to attend might not come back", "two squads already lost", "not on good terms with the natives", and "volunteer mission only." Several had raised their hands, including Teal'c. That didn't surprise Daniel, but he had nearly gone into a fit when Jack raised his hand.

"I want to go, General" Daniel's lips and voice moved without his consent, but his brain agreed seconds after he let it slip. If Jack was going, if he thought it worth the risk, then surely (as his lover) he should go as well.

Just as the General was nodding Jack spoke up, "No, Daniel."

"What?" Daniel's brow drew, surprised at the Colonel's words.

"You're not going" Jack stated solemnly, not even bothering to look at him "That's _that_, you're staying here."

This sent Daniel into a heavy spiral of hurt and confusion, knocking him for a loop. Did Jack not think he was capable to handle himself? Putting that concern aside, he was faced with a blinding fear. What if Jack didn't come back from this mission? What if Daniel wasn't there and...

After the meeting was concluded, everyone went their own ways. Jack was pulled by a red-eyed Daniel back into a dark corner, around a bend that no one used anyways. Before Daniel could get out a word, the Colonel pinned him against the wall and kissed him senseless. He was soon a brainless mass against the solid surface, melted and pliable.

Jack pulled away with a 'look', "Don't you ever do something so stupid, Daniel."

Still mush-minded he could only blink, "What?"

"Volunteering for a high-rank mission like that?" Jack tightened his grip on the brunette's arm, close to bruisingly so "Don't. Ever. Got that?"

Daniel nodded slowly like the good puppet he was, "Jack...I don't want you going on this mission."

"Danny, I have to" Jack seemed to melt into something warm, his touch softer now "There are people out there who need my help, in a way only I can give. Sam's got her science, you've got your infinite knowledge of everything...let Teal'c and I do our things. Flex our muscles, you know?"

"You would lose your life...to prove yourself?" Daniel didn't know if he wanted to punch his lover in the face or tie him to a chair for his own safety.

"No, Danny...just _no_, alright?" Jack's face became a mask of seriousness "If I don't come back from this mission-"

"No! I won't listen to this" Daniel tried to push and pull away, but his lover had a one-up on him in strength "Don't say stuff like that, Jack! I don't want-"

"I don't care if you don't want to hear it, you're going to listen" Jack pinned him hard, glaring and making the younger man hear him out "Daniel, if I _die_ on this mission...if I never see you again...I want you to know I love you."

Daniel blinked back tears, "Jack-"

"Just tell me that you hear me?" Jack's voice had an edge of desperation "Tell me that you love me back, ok?"

"I hear you, and you know I love you" Daniel glared half-heartedly "I'm never going to forgive you for this, you know that don't you? If you come back alive...o-or not...I'll still be pissed about you doing this to me."

Jack only smiled, placing a kiss on the slighter man's cheek before leaving.

Daniel slumped to the ground, tears so fast he couldn't help but embrace them.

**13. The usual spot**

Daniel sat comfortably on a flat rock, a single duffle bag resting at his feet. He was messing with a pendant he had bought at a flea-market, shifting his legs every so often when they fell asleep. He had on his most worn-out jeans, ripped at one knee and the other at the end of his calf. His shirt was quite simple, a stark white and the collar gaping open a bit under the hot sun.

Daniel squinted down the road, readjusting his thick-rimmed emo glasses absently. They were his travel pair, he was afraid for his wire-rimmed ones on vacation. This spot...well, he was basically sitting on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. He only got here because it was mile away from the SG base.

He had worked today, though Jack had been on leave. But Daniel had finally gotten time off, so here he was...waiting on his lover to come pick him up. Jack had only chosen this spot because they were trying to keep their relationship low-maintenance...and because this was where their relationship had started.

It was a long story...Daniel's car had broken down in this spot three months ago, Jack had offered to take him home, and from then on they found themselves in each other's beds.

Hm, when you thought about it like that, it wasn't so long.

Dirt was kicked up down the road, away from the base. Soon a dull-red truck pulled up, easing down when it got close so it didn't kick up much dirt. After a pause, the door was thrown open and a very civilian Jack O'Neill grinning at him.

"Car trouble?" Jack teased.

"Bite me" Daniel smiled, no real malice in his voice as he threw his duffle-bag in the back and melted into the air-conditioned truck. They were soon off, making a quick U-turn to kick up dirt and gravel.

Jack kept his eyes on the road, "So, ready for some off-time?"

"You bet" Daniel sighed happily, absently watching the trees go by "How was your leave?"

"Boring, restless, I hunted a bit" Jack shrugged nonchalantly "You?"

Daniel nodded a little, "Migraines, Sam-talk, the usual."

Jack waggled his eyebrows, "Wanna go to Brokeback Mountain?"

"I'll shove you off God-forsaken Brokeback Mountain" Daniel punched his lover on the arm lightly "But I'm all for stealing one of your shirts."

_**End**_


End file.
